Start Again
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: A more in-depth version of Hey that's my Charlie! Includes: Marriage, Jealousy, age changing, breaking the law of physics in general, getting a second chance at life, amusement parks, drinking, a ton of swear words, sex, mental breakdowns, psychology, and general weirdness. This baby is officially two years old and I'm just now getting around to posting it. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everyone is aged up and This Wonka is Depp!Wonka once again. I write Depp's Wonka the most out of the other Wonka's.

* * *

Charlie's childhood was an iridescent blur of candies and wonder. He was an intelligent and capable young fellow. He greatly enjoyed his childhood full of gummy candies and chocolate. It showed him that anything was possible. Anything at all.

Charlie would be turning 17 in a month and he was steadily counting down. He truly did adore this factory of wonder and endless possibilities but he felt that it was time to branch out into the world. He had even been saving up for a car in secret. Well, it wasn't exactly a secret to his family. It was only a secret from Wonka who's face would contort into a grimace at the mention of Charlie driving or leaving the factory for anything other than business purposes. Charlie remembered his last lecture about all of the vermicious knids lurking around every corner of the city waiting to gobble him up.

Charlie asked him how old Wonka thought he was which the older man simply answered with Touche. Wonka was a strange individual. He lived in a different reality from most and it showed when he would lecture Charlie on things. Charlie could tell that Wonka was a very intelligent and cunning man, he just felt that Charlie was too young and stupid to pick up on his manipulations.

There was an even bigger secret that Charlie had been hiding from Wonka and his family. Since he was 14 he and Mike started to contact each other online. It wasn't until last year that he started to visit Mike whenever he didn't have work to do around the factory.

Charlie doesn't remember exactly how their now one-year-old relationship came to be, but he was happy that it happened. He knew that Wonka would have a fit if he ever found out that he was in a relationship. With Mike Teavee of all people who was 18 and on his own. He could just see Wonka's meltdown now. It was best just to keep that under wraps.

Mike was rough around the edges but under that scowl and long wavy light brown hair of his, he was a gentle soul. Charlie could just tell. Some nights the two of them would just sit in the park gazing at the stars as Charlie combed out Mike's back length hair. He had encouraged Charlie to grow his hair out too and at the moment Charlie's hair stopped just past his shoulders. He usually wore it in a side part that his mom hated. She told him that he looked like a girl and pestered him about getting a girlfriend and how he wouldn't look attractive to women.

He knew she meant well but it got on his nerves all the same. Wonka wasn't any better. The man even tried to sneakily cut it ''by mistake''. Willy would complain that it was too unruly. Charlie disagreed. His hair was straight and smooth he even deep conditioned his locks. There's no way that his hair was not well-groomed. Charlie loved his hair just as much as he loved Mike's.

Charlie and Mike had planned to go to the tattoo parlor for his birthday. They still hadn't decided on what they would get. Charlie had wanted a tongue piercing for years now, Mike had been trying to talk Charlie into getting his nipples pierced but the very idea has Charlie shivering. His nipples were sensitive as it was, Mike whispered to him about how much of a turn on it would be and Charlie said he'd consider it.

There was one more thing that could set Wonka and his family a flame. Charlie was planning on moving out soon. Of course, he'd keep tabs on the factory and his family but he wanted the freedom to live however he wanted without rules and prying eyes. To sleep nude and walk around the house free of any clothes or restrictions. To have sex whenever or wherever he wanted. To drink whenever he wanted. To set his own bedtime. To be free of nagging and restrictions on his creativity.

He found it so ironic how Wonka would complain that his father did him that way but turned around and did the same thing to Charlie. But in his case, it wasn't creativity that his mentor stifled. It was relationships and friendships.

He was sick of it.

There was another thing he had to reveal to his family soon.

His shoulder-length hair had a bright rainbow under-dye. His hair was not really long enough to hide the blaring rainbow in his hair. He took a deep breath and prepared to leave his room. When he did he was met with a scream from his mother,''Joshua! JOSHUA!''

Charlie's father came scrambling into the kitchen at lightning speed,''What is it, honey?''

''Look at your son...'' She sighed out.

He inspected him and let out a whistle of disapproval,''Charlie...what did you do?''

Charlie growled not feeling like hearing any bullshit,''Don' worry about it.''

He stomped out of the house ignoring his mother's calls to him. He used the elevator to get to the chocolate room. Making little chocolates just for him and Mike to eat was one of his favorite pastimes. He molded the chocolate into little hearts and added strawberries in some for Mike. He noticed that he loved the chocolate-dipped strawberries the most.

Charlie was so wrapped up in making the chocolate that he didn't notice Wonka walking up behind him. He jumped gasping when he felt his hair get lifted. Wonka was inspecting his hair thoroughly. A scowl on his face. Charlie stood still preparing himself for the worst.

After a beat Wonka let his hair fall and with a huge and genuine smile he chirped,''I love it!''

''Thank you,'' Charlie said relieved.

''What did your P-P-P-P...Folks say?''Wonka said nervously.

''Mom had a fit but I just left before she really started talking...'' Charlie sighed moving the chocolates he made to box he had prepared.

''P-Parents can be a real drag...'' Wonka said pouting.

''True,'' Charlie said tying a big red bow on the box.

''Who are those for?'' Wonka asked.

''A friend of mine,'' Charlie mumbled.

''Hm...You sure make them a lot of boxes...''Wonka said inquiringly.

Of course, his mentor had noticed. Charlie rolled his eyes and moved to leave. Wonka put a hand on his shoulder,''Hey kid...are you alright? You seem...angry...''

''No. I'm fine...I'll be back sometime tonight,'' Charlie said.

''T-Tonight?''

''Look, I'm 16, you're lucky that I come back home at all alright?'' Charlie snapped walking to the door.

''Well excuse me...'' Wonka said recoiling at Charlie's attitude,''I hope you get better. I dot want you infecting my chocolate with your bitterness...''

''Oh as if you don't infect the chocolates with pure salt,'' Charlie mumbled.

''SORRY! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND MUMBLING! PLEASE SPEAK UP!'' Wonka shouted.

''HIGH LEVELS OF SODIUM IS VERY TOXIC TO THE BODY WONKA!'' Charlie raised his voice to the same level as Wonka.

''I can't possibly be any saltier than you child.'' Wonka sighed shaking his head.

''Asshole,'' Charlie mumbled.

''Excuse me!? Excuse me, sir!?'' Wonka was lightning fast as he cornered Charlie,''Look, I understand that parents can be a drag, no one understands that more than I. But I refuse to be punished for whatever your mom and dad said to you. Do you understand me? You do not get to steal my chocolate and then call me out of my name! Have you lost your mind? Have you forgotten who gave all of this to you brat!?''

''Oh here we go again!'' Charlie growled he shoved the chocolate at his mentor,''Here take the damn things. I can get some chocolate at the store.''

Wonka was seeing red. He hissed before yanking Charlie's hair. Charlie yelped before knocking off Wonka's hat and pulling his hair just the same. It was childish and stupid and happened far too often lately.

''Get off of me!'' Charlie hissed pushing his mentor back. Wonka looked as if he was going to slap him but instead held his arms behind his back,''I think you should leave.''

''Thank you.'' Charlie deadpanned.

A soon as Charlie had his hand on the doorknob Wonka called to him,''You're forgetting your chocolates.''

Charlie huffed before snatching them away and walking back to the door. Wonka said,''I am not my father, Charlie. If there is anything plaguing you, speak to me. Don't shout at me or call me names Charlie. Just speak to me. I am not my father. I know I can be strict at times but I only want the best for you. I want to give you all that I never had as a kid Charlie...''

Charlie nodded not looking back feeling like a total ass. He still felt resentful of how much Wonka hovered over him but it truly was for his own good.

* * *

Mike wolfed down the strawberries as if he was starving.

''I thought you hated chocolate...'' Charlie teased laying across Mike's bed.

''I hate chocolate but I fucking love strawberries...and there's something about the way you make these things...'' Mike moaned leaning over capture Charlie's lips with his own. The two shared a hungry and passionate kiss before Charlie pulled back and whispered,''I'm dropping out...''

''You said that like 3 years ago...'' Mike sighed.

''I technically am dropped out. I only pretend that I go to class by bringing home random assignments.'' Charlie argued.

''Look. Charlie. We've had this discussion countless times. You either have to choose your life or his. You know I hate him...but this is not about me. What do you want? I know he doesn't want you to attend school in the first place so you're conflicted with trying to please Wonka, your parents, and yourself. Choose one and fuck everything else. If your family disowns you, you have me. I am not advocating leaving your family or anything...I am advocating you being true to yourself and being happy...'' Mike whispered running his fingers through Charlie's hair.

Charlie whispered,'' I love you.'' in reply.

Mike tackled Charlie on the bed ravishing him. The room was soon filled with cries of pleasure from both boys. Charlie's mind was empty and free of any worry.

* * *

The next day was Monday. Charlie decided to not even bother going back home or school. Hell, he didn't even bother putting on a stitch of clothing. He sighed,''I can't wait to move in with you...''

''What's stopping you?'' Mike asked massaging his scalp.

''I...I feel conflicted, I don't want to break mum's heart...and Willy would be so upset...''

''Once again...what's stopping you? You are an adult and they are adults...you will be 17 in a month Charlie...you were considered grown when you turned 16...just leave. Tell your parents to sod off. Do what makes you happy.''

''I...I can't...''

''The only thing stopping you from reaching your full potential is you...whenever you are ready I will add you to the lease. You can stay in the factory whenever you want...I don't care...just don't live your life as a spineless asskisser...'' Mike said bluntly.

Charlie nodded agreeing. It was easier said than done.

Charlie didn't return to the factory until Thursday. He barely made it into the waterfall room before he heard his mother shriek. Charlie took off at the speed of light as his mother chased him around with a broom. Wonka and Mr. Bucket stood there watching Charlie scramble around and fall into candy trees as his mother hit him upside the head with a broom.

''You were expelled! The school says that you haven't been there in nearly 2 years! How the hell did I just find this out huh Charlie?'' His mother growled whacking at him with a broom.

''I didn't want drama...''Charlie said meekly.

Mrs. Bucket let out a sardonic laugh,''I oughtta drown you in the chocolate river boy!''

''Uh! Please don't! I have a ton of shipments to send out today!'' Willy intercepted.

''Where were you?'' Mrs. Bucket demanded.

''Out,'' Charlie said.

''Out where!?''

''Nowhere!'' Charlie lied making Mrs. Bucket swing at him.

Charlie ducked and yelled,''I got a house of my own!''

The factory grew silent. Wonka blinked a few times disbelieving,''E-Excuse me?''

''How boy!? You don't have a job! You don't even go to school! How did you afford a house!? It better not be a dope house!'' His mother shrieks looking baffled.

''It's not...I just...Um...I don't owe you any explanation.'' Charlie said putting his foot down.

Mrs. bucket let out a sound of disbelief before taking out each of her earrings. Mr. Bucket swooped over to stop her from punching him,''Come...let's sit down and think happy thoughts, dear.'' He carries his struggling wife inside the old house.

Willy's face looked stone-cold,''Are you saying that you are leaving my factory?''

''No...I just want a place of my own...''

''Why? What is there that you can't do here?''

''Have a social life! Drink! Have sex! Experience life! Be me!''

''You can do all of those things except one in my factory...after all, we are a Christian household, Charles...'' Wonka said jokingly making Charlie roll his eyes.

''How much are they paying you?'' Wonka asked his voice wavering at the end.

''Who's paying me?''

''The press...''Wonka growled.

Charlie gasped realizing what Wonka was thinking. He shook his head in disbelief,''I would never Wonka! How could you say such a thing...I simply go there to get drunk and party...''

''With whom though? Do you know these people? They could be using you for information Charlie! They could be using your naivete to scam you out of working with me or to put me out of business! This is why I am so hard on you Charlie! You are too naive and trusting. I used to be like you...I see my younger self in you...I promise you that I'm not trying to harm you...But do you understand how famous you are? Of course, they'll want you to move away from here! They know that you are my one and only heir Charlie! Think!''

''No! No! He just wants me to be free and enjoy my life!''

''Who does? Your undercover spy ''friend''? Look...loneliness sucks...I know! But you can not lose your mind and give up your future for friendship! Especially when they are trying to move you away from the factory! That's a red flag Charlie!''

''I can fend for myself!''

''You can not!''

''Can too!''

''Can not! Wanna make a bet? I bet you won't last a month out there living ''free'' with the press and those sabotagers whispering lies in your ear! I knew something was up when you kept arguing with me and fighting me...I should have seen this sooner!''

''Ugh! I'm turning 17 in a month and I just want space! What am I supposed to do when I get married!?'' Charlie exclaimed.

''M-M-M-M-Mar-Ma...'' Wonka looked as if he was about to vomit as he tried in vain to say the word,''W-Why would you want that Charlie? What's wrong with being a bachelor?''

''I don't want to be lonely and miserable all my life.''

''I hate to say it but that's the name of the game...I had no family or wife and I turned out just fine!'' Wonka said with a smile.

''I beg to differ.''

The smile on Wonka's face fell flat before he hissed''Who are you and what did you do with Charlie Bucket?''

''I'm still here...'' Charlie rolled his eyes.

''And rebellious as ever!'' Wonka hissed,''Who have you been talking to?''

''No one...''Charlie said shrugging.

Wonka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,''This is not how this was supposed to go Charlie and you know it. What happened to your wonder and creativity and your spirit and enthusiasm?''

''It's still here...'' Charlie said his voice flat.

Wonka frowned at him tears welling up in his eyes, he shook his head and said,''You may be dismissed...I don't need an heir this badly...maybe you can be replaced by the end of this month...''

Charlie knew his words were empty as his voice wavered. Wonka looked absolutely terrified and betrayed. He looked at him the same way he looked at the adults that attended his tour. A hint of disgust and horror. It didn't help that Wonka was walking away from him backwards as if terrified to let his guard down for a second.

Charlie felt tears welling in his eyes. Why couldn't he have a life in the factory and outside? He felt embarrassed as a loud sob broke from him suddenly. He quickly ran for the factory exit. He screamed when he felt strong arms wrap around him and run fingers through his hair.

Charlie let out loud sobs against Wonka's chest. Wonka awkwardly held him and ran his fingers through his hair,'' There. There...'' Wonka's voice was stilted and he looked at Charlie's wet and snotty face in disgust.

Willy patted his back mechanically and reached in his breast pocket for a handkerchief. Charlie blew his nose and Willy told him to just keep it. Charlie was surprised when Willy whispered,''Wanna come up to my study? It has a little therapy couch. You can let out all of your teen angst in there...''

Charlie snickered and nodded. Willy guided him there. Mrs. and Mr. Bucket were watching through the window relieved that Wonka was getting their son to stay in the factory at least for that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is officially off of hiatus. I've written A LOT of scenes for this story and sometimes it takes me a while to finish scenes as well as edit them. I have not given up on this story. I was overwhelmed with college and work so I decided to make my college and workload a lot lighter for my own sanity.**

* * *

Charlie laid across the couch while Willy sat in a nearby chair doodling on a notepad. Willy was equipped in a lab coat and big goofy glasses. Willy asked,''So what is it that you'd like to discuss?''

''Umm...I've been feeling really conflicted ...''

''Ah-ah-ah! Dr. Winston.'' Wonka corrected.

Charlie rolled his eyes and then corrected himself.

''When did this begin?'' Wonka asked.

''Um...'' Charlie debated with the idea of telling Wonka about his relationship, it actually started before he got with Mike but Mike helped him to get stronger and find his identity outside of just being Willy Wonka's heir. Charlie didn't even realize that he blacked out until Wonka snapped him out of it. Charlie looked at Wonka who had a look of fear and uneasiness on his face. His brows were knitted as he stuttered,''F-F-Flashbacks huh!? When did this start?''

Wonka looked very disturbed so Charlie tried to make light of it,''It wasn't really a flashback...was just thinking about something...''

''From the past...'' Wonka finished his sentence for him.

Charlie nodded.

''A flashback then...'' Wonka said flatly.

''I guess...'' Charlie huffed out.

''Did something happen at school?'' Wonka asked,''Is that why you won't go? Were they bullying you?''

''Nah...I never really got bullied much...never paid attention to them and...'' The rest of his sentence finished in mumbling.

Wonka cupped a hand behind his ear,''You know how I hate mumbling Charlie...''

''It's nothing...Nothing!''

''How can I help you if you never tell me?''

Charlie sighed,''I was just saying that I would be too busy out smoking or something or going out to eat...instead of being in class...''

''Out smoking huh?'' Wonka said disapproval clear in his voice,''Cigarettes are horrible for your health Charlie.''

''Not cigarettes...reefer...'' Charlie mumbled and knew that Wonka heard him when he threw his notepad behind him in exasperation.

''I knew it! I told your mom to home school you! But NO! He needs experience dealing with other children! Pffft.'' Wonka took a deep breath before saying,''Okay so continue...''

''Sooo...Um...I think I'm done for today...'' Charlie says softly.

''You're going to combust with all the things you hold inside boy...'' Wonka said disapprovingly.

''Um...well I'm not ready to tell...''Charlie said softly.

Wonka nodded,''Well I guess that ends this session.''

Charlie hurriedly stands up and before he leaves Wonka says softly,''Charlie...be careful...do not trust the press. They are taking advantage of your age boy...''

''Okay...'' Charlie nods and before he leaves Wonka asks another question.

''Why rainbow Charlie?'' Wonka asks softly.

Charlie shakes his head and bolts out of the room. Wonka lets out a sigh. He misses the days when Charlie was an open book and much less complicated.

Charlie was surprised that when he walked into the house no one bothered him about his outbursts it was as if it was a normal day and he just laid down and took a nap.

Mr. Bucket, Mrs. Bucket, and Wonka sat at the table discussing the boy and what Wonka had found out about him.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Charlie packed up the majority of his clothes and snuck out to Mike's house. Mike was grouchy when he answered the door but let him in none the less.

Charlie felt happier than he ever had in his life. He grinned when Mike pulled him to the bed and cuddled him close. Ideas started to swim around in Charlie's head involving ring shopping and looking for a place in America to get hitched. He finally found someone that understood him or at least seemed to and he'd never let him go. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mike. He just knew it. Life wouldn't be the same without him. He watched his boyfriend snuggle his cheek against his chest. It made Charlie grin at how adorable his boyfriend was. The more Charlie thought about it, the more he wanted to make it happen as soon as he could.

He gripped Mike tightly and began to cry. Mike sleepily sat up and hugged him trying to soothe him,''Hey, hey, hey...what the fuck?''

Charlie shook his head and said that he was fine.

''Did you have another row with the parents?''

''Yes...They're making me choose you or them...'' Charlie sighed.

''What did you choose?'' Mike asked groggily.

''You...'' Charlie said sobbing softly.

''Awww...'' Mike grunted looking uninterested but Charlie saw the dark blush on his cheeks as he cuddled closer to Charlie.

His mind was made. He was going to propose soon.

''Should I tell my family about you?'' Charlie asked.

''I honestly wouldn't do it. Screw them.''

Charlie sighed and ran his hands through Mike's hair.

Charlie fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Charlie set out with a debit card that Mike had given him so that he could always have funds. He saw that he had enough for one of the cheaper rings so he set out to Kay's jewelers.

He searched for a while before finding the one that he wanted. It was a ring with a black band lined with small red rubies. It looked masculine, it reminded him of a vampire ring. He purchased it hoping that it would fit Mike's finger if it didn't they'd just get it resized. Charlie went home and set the house up to look as romantic and soothing as possible.

As soon as Mike returned Charlie set out some baked chicken with brown rice and broccoli and a glass of wine. Mike thanked him and dug in. The two discussed his day over dinner before Charlie moved in for the kill.

Charlie was on one knee in front of him with the ring he bought earlier that day. He began to grow nervous when Mike looked at him as if he was stupid.

''Uh...Mike Teavee...will you marry me?'' Charlie asked voice trembling.

Mike rolled his eyes and flopped back in his seat avoiding Charlie's eyes. Charlie started to feel the sting of tears forming in his eyes. He knew that he was stupid and naive. He should have listened to Wonka. Charlie hated himself for living in a fairy tale world. What was Charlie even thinking? Mike rarely even smiled or hugged him, how could he possibly want Charlie as a husband? The more Charlie thought it over, the more ridiculous and juvenile it sounded. Leave it to him to conjure up a Disney romance that never existed. This is real life, not some colorful world full of happiness and rainbows. Charlie wanted to disappear through the floor along with all of his hopes and dreams.

Charlie blinked back tears and noticed Mike pulling something from his back pocket. He popped open the ring carrier he was holding still avoiding his gaze. The rock on the ring was huge, the band was silver in contrast to the black band that Charlie got for Mike. The ring looked as if it cost at least 1,200 dollars. Charlie noticed that the band had tiny diamonds lining it but the biggest diamond of all was smack dab in the middle. Charlie could not hold back his cries and laughs of glee as he let Mike put the ring on his finger. Charlie put his ring on Mike's finger and jumped in his lap and cried uncontrollably. Charlie decided to take back some of his earlier thoughts. They may have not been in a Disney world but love can still blossom.

''Big baby...'' Mike grumbled rubbing Charlie's back,''I was thinking...I always wanted to go to San Fransico... how about we get married there?...um...We'll have to wait until you're 18 because I doubt your parents would ever consent to this...''

''That is fine with me! I'm just happy knowing that you feel the same way that I do...'' Charlie said softly.

Mike shined him a rare smile before capturing his lips with his own.

The next day Charlie was woken up by Mike yelling at the tv,''Fuckin' paparazzi have nothing else to do with their lives!''

''What's wrong baby...?'' Charlie asked sitting up slowly.

Mike simply pointed at the tv. The news reporter said,''We have footage of Charlie Bucket buying what we presume is an engagement ring! He looks so happy doesn't he Harold?''

''Sure does Diane, I wish him well I wonder when the wedding will be...''

Charlie jumped up and paced around the room,''Shit shit shit shit shit!''

''Calm down babe...'' Mike said softly,''Looks like I'll be visiting the factory again. Let me go put on my best suit...''

Charlie let out an agonized groan,''I should have listened when Wonka warned me!''

''Just put on some sunglasses and put on a beanie or something! We have no choice but to go to Wonka...''

''He's going to kill me...'' Charlie sighed.

* * *

Charlie and Mike didn't even make it to the first step before being confronted. Willy snapped at Charlie,''You. The kitchen. Now. Your mom is having a panic attack. Who is this?'' He asked snappily.

''Okay...we'll both be coming in.''

''WOAH WOAH WOHA! What did I tell you about bringing strangers to my factory little boy?''

''Please! Please just let him in this time...''

''Who even is he?''

''If I say it you damn sure won't let him in Wonka!''

Wonka made a sarcastic look of surprise,''What makes you think that Charlie? Was it the fact that I said that NO ONE besides us is permitted in here? Or did you miss that little insignificant rule of mine?''

''He's-myfiancé-sothats-why-iwant-himto-comein!'' Charlie mumbled making it all one sentence.

Wonka cupped his ear,''He's your what?''

''My fiancé ...''Charlie said a little louder.

''Your what?'' Wonka asked again.

''He's my fiancé!'' Charlie said louder.

''I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't speak French...''

''He's the man I'm going to marry!''

''I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't speak nonsense either!'' Wonka retorted making Charlie roll his eyes.

''Who even is he?'' Wonka asked chuckling,''What? You just picked him off the street and after going to Kay's?''

Mike spoke up, his voice much deeper than it had been as a young boy,''C'mon ...you don't remember me?''

Wonka flinched back looking terrified and disgusted,''It speaks...''

Charlie rolled his eyes at how petty his mentor decided to act. Mike laughed and shrugged,''Aaaah Mr. Wonka...you always were one to make a ton of excuses when uncomfortable topics came up...''

''If you don't mind me asking...Who are you?''

''Mike Teavee at your service. Mr. Wonka, you haven't changed a bit.''

The door slammed in their faces so fast that Charlie jumped back. They heard the unmistakable sound of a man screaming in agony through the door. Mike snickered, Charlie was beyond worried.

When Wonka opened the door again his top hat was nowhere to be found and his hair looked as if it had been pulled in every direction. When Wonka spoke up again his voice was slightly hoarse,''Mike Teavee...How could I forget a bastard like you...''Wonka said with a very fake smile. His voice was squeaky and hoarse,''So, you two are e-en-en-eng-''

''Engaged.'' Mike finished for him.

''Y-Yeah...en-en...''Wona seemed to slip into a flashback.

''Does he always do the flashback thingy?'' Mike asked.

''Nope. Only when triggered...Relationships and family are very triggering subject for him...'' Charlie said frowning. Mike laughed and shrugged it off.

Willy shook himself out of his stupor and said,''S-s-sooo. When is the wedding?''

Charlie noticed that Willy was starting to look a little green,''Are you okay Wonka?''

Wonka nodded his face emotionless.

Mike said,''The wedding will be in Califonia, San Fran to be exact,''

Wonka gagged and then wretched. He ran down the hall and disappeared through a secret door. Charlie sighed and let Mike in the house. Walking to the waterfall room. When he knocked on his childhood house's door he was greeted by a punch to the face and a vicious headlock.

''Now Helen...''Mr. Bucket said nervously.

Charlie screamed as his mom wrestled him into submission,''What is wrong with you boy!? What is this I hear about you buying an engagement ring!? You are 16! What the hell do you know about marriage!''

''You got married at 17 mom!'' Charlie choked out as his mom stretched his arms behind him while pressing her foot into his back.

''That was a different time Charlie! And under very different circumstances!'' She growled.

Mike chuckled in amusement as Charlie's mom steadily tried to rip his arms off and Mr. Bucket flailed around trying to be the referee.

''Who is this girl!? How long have you known her before you ran out and bought a house with her!?'' His mother screams.

They were frightened by Wonka yelling,''I'm afraid there is no girl. Care to explain to your parents what you plan on doing you two...''

Charlie let out a sigh of relief when his mom let his arms go. She seemed to have just realized that Mike was there,''You two?''

She pointed at Charlie before pointing to Mike. Without warning, she sprinted at Mike full force. Mike tried to run away but felt a cane push back at his ankle mid-stride and sent him falling on his face. Mike growled,''Damn you Wonka.''

Mrs. Bucket choked Mike with all of her strength and he felt as if his neck would snap sooner than later. It didn't help that Wonka was poking him in the sides with his cane as if using a cattle prod.

Mike choked out,''Mrs. Bucket! Please! Let me talk!''

''You corrupted him! How old are you even? Where did you meet him? Kids are so impressionable nowadays!'' Mrs. Bucket screamed looking on the verge of tears.

''Look...Charlie was always gay okay? So I did not corrupt him...He was gay when he met me at the factory tour years ago...it's where we shared our first kiss even.'' Mike let out a howl feeling the cane hit him square in the balls of all places.

Wonka sheepishly apologized, a sinister glint in his eyes.

''The factory tour?'' Mrs. Bucket moved his hair out o his face and inspected him,''Oh...you're the bloke that likes video games and violence with the loud potty mouth...Charlie sure knows how to pick 'em.''

''Right?'' Wonka chimed in sarcastically.

Charlie chimed in,''He's my soulmate! Some people find their soulmates at young ages!''

''Boy, that's just loneliness talking...'' Wonka said rolling his eyes,''When you bottle everything up inside as much as you do, anyone can be made your ''soulmate''.''

''Ironic coming from you Mr. Wonka...'' Charlie retorted.

''Wha-'' Wonka moved to confront him.

''You know nothing about love Charlie!'' Mrs. Bucket yelled.

''I know that I love him! Enough to lose everything...even my family!'' Charlie yelled back.

A dark shadow found it's way over Wonka's eyes,''Even if you lose my factory in the process?''

''Yes...'' Charlie said without any doubt.

''Oh...wow...rejected for a second time...in public... again...That does wonders for my self-esteem Charlie, please continue to throw me and everything I love away for other people's approval...''Wonka says hiding his eyes under the brim of his hat.

''Love means more to me than anything!''

''So you don't feel even an ounce of fondness for me?'' Wonka asked his voice wavering as if crying.

''I do love you Wonka...''Charlie protested.

''But not as much as you love your mum, dad, and Mike...I get it...I'm an afterthought...'' Wonka took a deep breath and sighed,''As always...unimportant to everyone. Even my own F-F-fa-father rejects me every day...I worked so hard for his affection just like I did with you Charlie and I know now...it's futile...I am not worthy of love or care from anyone...''

Mrs. Bucket looked horrified,''You know that that's not true...Charlie! Charlie tell him that that's not true! We love you, Willy!''

''I am fine being alone... I made it this far...I'm fine,'' Willy mumbled stumbling to the elevator. Charlie followed him and held his hand,''C'mon...we need to talk Wonka.''

''What about...''Wonka didn't even bother saying Mike's name, instead flicking his eye over to him.

''You are more important at the moment...'' Charlie said softly.

When they made it into Wonka's room Charlie turned away as he changed into his sleep clothes and then helped him get into bed. He tucked him in and sat on the plush bed next to his mentor.

Wonka started to cry,''Why does everyone take precedence over me, Charlie? Why am I never important to those I love?''

Charlie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair gently. Willy shuddered looking away,''What is this feeling? It feels like I'm caught between screaming, kicking, crying, throwing up, and killing someone...''

''That's a very loaded question...I don't know Wonka...'' Charlie said puzzled.

''I feel a pit in my stomach and it gets deeper every time you show fondness towards anyone else...what is this called? I feel like screaming...burning down Mike's house...um...chopping off his fingers one by one so that he can't wear that engagement ring anymore...''

''Damn Wonka...''Charlie said looking disturbed.

''I want to make him disappear, Charlie...I wish there was an antidote that made people hate one another or forget one another...'' Wonka's voice trailed off as if thinking.

''Jealousy.'' Charlie named the emotion, his cheeks on fire.

''No! That's not it!'' Wonka protested,''I just don't like your attention on anyone else for long periods of time...''

''Jealousy...''Charlie offered again.

''Nope.'' Willy said shaking his head,''I never get jealous. Why get jealous when I have everything I need. I'm a huge success and I am dashingly handsome. I'm a multi-millionaire...I have everything a man could ever dream of...money, fame, um...um...chocolate.''

Willy trailed off and Charlie massaged his scalp to calm him down. Suddenly Wonka spoke up again,''Did you really kiss on my tour?''

''Um...yeah...guess we had too much chocolate huh?''

''When?'' Wonka asked.

''Um...we had to go to the bathroom...um...and we went there together so as to not get lost...um...then I don't know...Mike bullied me for a little bit and hurt my feelings. Once I started to cry he silenced me with a kiss.'' Charlie recalled with a big goofy smile.

His smile was quickly erased by Willy's bone-chilling glare. He looked nothing like he normally did. He looked haggard and ready to fight. He was breathing deeply with a look that could make hell freeze over.

''How about a nap?'' Charlie suggested shivering under the scowl presented to him.

''Is he your lover?'' Wonka asked.

Charlie knew what he was asking,''Um... how about some hot chocolate to soothe you right to sleep?''

Wonka let out a shaky breath,''My heart hurts...my everything hurts...it feels like I've been stabbed and the knife was dragged all the way down to my belly button...''

''A lot of gorey imagery coming from you today Wonka...''Charlie sighed feeling overwhelmed.

Wonka let out a sigh,''He can't stay here...I feel that if he did I might just kill him...''

''Woah now! How about that nap?'' Charlie asked feeling disturbed.

''I'm not joking Charlie...I'd kill him...'' Wonka said his eyes free of any mirth.

''Okay...so...it's time to take a very long nap huh?''

''Are you afraid of me?'' Wonka asked.

''No...just afraid for anyone that competes against you,'' Charlie said with a whistle.

''I don't take abandonment lightly Charlie!''

''I am not abandoning you!'' Charlie retorted.

Willy looked as if he begged to differ,''You are no different from p-p-p-papa...full of fake smiles and empty promises to distract me from knowing your true intention. Promises of gumdrops, rainbows, love, and other unattainable myths.''

''Do you have depression by any chance?'' Charlie asked looking for medicine.

''What are you looking for?'' Wonka said his shoulders stiff.

''Just wondering...were you ever diagnosed with PTSD. Complex PTSD to be exact?'' Charlie asked.

''What is that?'' Wonka asked looking puzzled.

''Nothing...nevermind,'' Charlie said soothing Wonka's hair. Wonka looked up at him distrustfully. Charlie sat there until Wonka looked to be asleep. As soon as Charlie made a move to leave Willy's arm shot out and gripped his wrist so hard he knew it'll be bruised in the morning. Charlie tried to get out of his grip. Wonka peaked at him one eye cracked open,''Don't leave.'' he whispered. Charlie sighed and laid next to his mentor.

* * *

The next morning Charlie woke up alone. He searched everywhere for his mentor before deciding to check the study. He heard Wonka talking with someone. He knew it was wrong to spy but he was very curious as to what was being said.

Charlie pressed an ear against the door.

''What is it that you want? I can get you money, a lifetime supply of chocolate, I'd even buy a new house for you to live in...what will it be?'' said Wonka.

''Look...I don't know how many times I have to say this old man.'' It was Mike,''I am not interested in your damn factory. I just want to marry my best friend! That is all! This would have happened whether Charlie won or lost the factory. I don't give a damn about chocolate and I do not plan on living here with you guys if that's what you're thinking. All I ask to see my husband on occasion. I don't want fame, money, or to put this place out of business. All I want is Charlie.''

Charlie's heart fluttered and his face grew warm. He felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world.

Wonka scoffed,''Cut the crap! You hated me from the beginning and I know you harbor hatred in your heart for what I did to you...''

''Yeah I did but I'm over it now. As you can see, I am back to my normal size...''

''Hm...why Charlie?'' Wonka questioned.

''Why not!? Have you met Charlie!? He's one of the most sensitive and emotionally attuned men I have ever met. He meets my every need without needing to be asked. He is selfless and caring and gentle in every way. He compliments me every second of the day and helps me to battle all of my deepest darkest insecurities. He puts up with my sour attitude because he knows that I love him, I just don't know how to properly express it...Yet...'' Mike answered.

Willy Wonka made a wretching sound that made Charlie roll his eyes,''Charlie deserves better than you...''

''I disagree. I give him everything I can...I give him all of me...I am a work in progress but I want to be his one and only.'' Mike answered.

''Aww, cute...'' Wonka said sarcastically,''Are you sure I can't pay you away? I can buy you a brand new Ferrari or BMW or Mercedes. Your choice.''

''I can not be bought. I love Charlie Bucket more than anything and I'm not letting him go.''

''Well, neither am I!'' Wonka growled back.

''You're a little too old for him don't you think?'' Mike teased.

''What!? Ew! Gross! No way! I didn't mean it like that! I mean that I care for him in a platonic way! I do not want him as my boyfriend!'' Wonka denied loudly. A little too loudly, his voice reaching a new octave with every word,''W-why would you think a perverted thing such as that? I like Charlie platonically do you know what that word means little boy?''

''Yeah,'' Mike answered sourly.

''Sure you do.'' Wonka deadpanned.

''Anyway. We're getting married and that's final...'' Mike concluded.

''Not if I have any say in it! Charlie is young and naive and you are feeding off of that! He is not looking for a relationship! He is simply looking for friendship! He wants a best friend. Not a boyfriend.''

''Oh, you keep telling yourself that Wonka. He doesn't seem to want a best friend when he's riding my cock.'' Mike said nonchalantly.

''I oughta wash your mouth out with soap! Now I see where Charlie has picked up his new colorful language. He surely didn't hear it from me...'' Wonka answered through clenched teeth.

''Charlie is a grown man now. He can say whatever he wants to...'' Mike argued.

''Quit your mumblin','' Wonka growled.

''Oh so now I'm mumbling...does it bother you that much that Charlie loves to suck on my cock whenever he gets the chance?''

Charlie cringed. He could only imagine Wonka's face.

Charlie heard something fall over within the room,''Don't. EVER. Speak of Charlie like that in my presence again! That was absolutely abhorrent even for a brute like you!'' Willy growled.

Mike chuckled darkly,''I love winding you up, old man...Was just giving you information to help you live through me better-''

Mike was abruptly cut off and something slammed hard onto the ground. Charlie threw open the door and ran to separate the two wrestling men.

Charlie could tell that Wonka had a blackout and was not fully aware of his current actions. Wonka thrashed the boy's head against the floor while strangling him. Charlie tried to yell to break Wonka's trace but nothing worked so Charlie decided to sing twinkle twinkle little star. To others, it would have been the strangest thing to do at that moment but Charlie knew that songs like this calmed Wonka down.

Wonka slowly let Mike go and sat on the floor across from him. Charlie said softly,''What's your name?''

''Wilbur...Wonka the third...''Willy answered blinkly rapidly.

''Where are you?'' Charlie questioned helping Mike off of the ground.

''I don't know...'' Willy answered shakily he tried to get up but Charlie made a sound of disapproval making Wonka sit back down as if he was a child in trouble. Charlie sat on a couch opposite of Willy while Willy remained seated on the floor.

Charlie motioned for Mike to leave. Mike slowly backed away and closed the door.

Charlie said,''Can you tell me what just happened Willy?''

''He was mean to me,'' Willy said crossing his arms.

''Yes he was and he will be punished for that later...''Charlie said with a sneer.

Willy pouted.

Charlie asked,''What is my name?''

''Charlie. Charlie...'' The man crawled up to Charlie sitting at his feet.

''Good...how old are you?''

Willy looked confused and held up 7 fingers. Charlie let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This hadn't happened in a long time. Charlie was angry at Mike for making his Mentor regress. Mike didn't know that Willy had this problem but still it was wrong of him to trigger the other like this.

''Willy you are not 7.''

''Am too!'' Willy argued back loudly.

Charlie sighed,''C'mon Wonka...come back to reality...please...'' Charlie jumped up to get some chocolate and an everlasting gobstopper. He decided to pop the everlasting gobstopper in his mouth first to see if it made his mentor come to quicker.

Willy's eyes fluttered as he took in the taste and texture. He laid his head in Charlie's lap and sucked on the candy absentmindedly.

After a while, Wonka's eyes shot open and his eyes frantically moved around the room he noticed that his head was in Charlie's lap and he shot up and ran across the room with lightning speed.

Charlie stood up without a word and moved to leave.

''Before you leave...um...why was my head in your lap? Did I fall asleep while talking to you?''

''You could say that...Um, I think you should take a nap ...''

''I didn't do anything inappropriate did I?'' Wonka asked a faint blush on his cheeks. The blush let Charlie know that Wonka was starting to realize that he had regressed.

''Nah...you just weren't feeling good is all...''

''What caused it?'' Wonka asked not looking at him.

''Nothing. Nothing. Just go to sleep...'' Charlie lied moving to leave again.

''That's funny...I-I..Ha...I had a dream that I just tried to kill your future husband...''

''Haha...what a strange dream...'' Charlie said quickly leaving the room. He picked up the pace when Willy followed him close behind.

Charlie was almost to the elevator.

''It wasn't a dream was it?'' Wonka asked his voice grim.

''It was nothing Wonka...just go to bed...'' Charlie said avoiding his gaze.

''You're a terrible liar...'' Wonka commented.

''Anyway, I think you should go to bed now Wonka...'' Charlie said pressing a button on the elevator.

Wonka nods and says,''That would be best...''

* * *

Charlie explained everything he could to Mike and why he should never do something like that ever again. Mike looked ashamed of himself. Charlie could tell that Mike was very sorry and wished that he could take back the things he said. He never saw this remorseful side of Mike before but he was glad that the other man could admit when he was wrong.

Charlie expected himself to be angrier at Mike than he was. Mike promised never to trigger Wonka's regression ever again and the two of them cuddled until they fell asleep.

He was happy that one side of the drama was resolved at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Charlie's birthday. He decided to dress similarly to how he did as a child. He wore a grey striped waistcoat over a white button-down shirt and black dress pants. His hair was in a low bun to hide the rainbow hair dye underneath. He looked like his younger self but with more sophistication.

His mother hardly spared him a second glance as she begrudgingly plopped a cake in front of him. Charlie had been avoiding this for a while but knew that it was high time to have a talk with his mother. He let out a sigh as she stomped around the living room to retrieve a few presents. She passive-aggressively threw the presents at him one by one. One of his presents hitting him upside the head and bouncing off. His father gave him an apologetic look as he lined up the discarded presents nervously. Wonka and Mike both sat on the opposite ends of the couch ignoring each other.

The awkward silence was filled with the sounds of Charlie getting hit in the face with boxes. This was definitely one of his stranger birthdays. Wonka was adorned in a luxurious mink coat. His hands covered in his usual silicone gloves, big diamond rings present on nearly every finger. Charlie could have sworn Wonka also had on a bit of makeup. Wonka's hands were propped on top of his cane, his face haughty and prideful as if nothing ever happened. He wore a boastful pout that truly suited his regal features. He looked absolutely stunning. Ironically he seemed to play the perfect part of the haughty mistress in comparison to Mike's homely husband look.

Mike was in a formal yet casual suit. His tie striped black and white to go with the black of his coat and pants, and the white of his cufflinks and a button-down shirt. Mike's hair was brushed back neatly in a low ponytail that enhanced his cheekbones. He was a stunning sight as well. He looked like a goth CEO. Very formal and handsome but with quirky undertones that gave him personality. Charlie nearly melted when he saw Mike walk out of the bathroom that morning looking like a walking, talking wet dream.

Wonka and Mike looked at each other for a moment before Wonka broke the eye contact with a pretentious scoff. Mike sneered and went back to watching his fiance struggle to handle his mother's rage.

Mrs. Bucket put some candles into the cake before lighting them with a match. Everyone sang happy birthday as normal and it made Charlie think that maybe things were back to normal. Before blowing the candles out Charlie wished that everyone would get along and things would go back to normal. He cut slices of the cake for everyone and they awkwardly sat in silence.

After a while, Charlie moved to open his presents.

''Ooh! Ooh! Oooh! Open mine first! I bought you quite a few things actually!'' Wonka cheered excitedly.

Charlie looked at all of the boxes with Wonka's name on it and realized that he was not kidding. Not by a long shot. He seriously gave Charlie the most presents out of anyone.

Charlie opened the smallest one first and blanched. It was a diamond ring...a very very very expensive ring...

Charlie gulped and said,''T-Thank you Wonka...'' He moved to put it away but before he could Wonka slid up to him and cheered''Glad you like it! Lemme see it on you!'' Wonka snatched Charlie's hand, took Mike's ring off, and slipped the ring on his finger happily. Charlie could do nothing but blink. Mike crosses and uncrosses his legs a few times whispering cruses under his breath. Charlie didn't know what to do. Mike snatched his ring from Charlie's hand and put it in his pocket. Mike let out a low growl and Wonka let out a self-satisfied hum and praised his own taste in jewelry.

Charlie looked worriedly at Mike, was Mike taking back his proposal? Was this Wonka's roundabout way of proposing to him? It can't be, right? Wonka knows that Charlie's planning to marry Mike right? Charlie was very confused, something in the back of his mind was telling him that his wedding with Mike might never happen. But why he kept having these thoughts...he couldn't quite place it. What would be able to stop them from getting married?

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket looked at each other curiously before shrugging it off as Wonka being his strange self.

Charlie then went to open another present. The next present was huge. Charlie opened it to reveal a full-length mink coat lined in gold.

Mrs. Bucket gasped,''Wonka! You must have spent a fortune! The ring is one thing but this! With those two put together those had to at least been $1200!''

Wonka gasped and chuckled,''Oh no! Not even close! This coat was 41,000 dollars and the ring was 7,000...''

Mike tried in vain to hide his agitation,''Why? Just why!? You know Charlie doesn't like flashy clothes Wonka!''

''Quit your mumblin' boy!'' Wonka waved him off dismissively,'' I wanted to buy him a ring that didn't come from Walmart. A REAL engagement ring that won't turn his finger green...'' Wonka's grin looked downright sinister, his eyes were in tight slits.

Mike clicked his tongue and bit down on his fist to keep from blessing out the other man.

''Mr. Wonka's putting us all to shame...'' Mrs. Bucket said amused,''Didn't even know a ring could be that much...and all of that for a coat! A COAT! heavens!''

Wonka batted his eyelashes in his smug and self-righteous way. It took Mike everything in him not to knock his teeth clean out of his head.

Charlie nervously opened the next present that was wrapped in silver. It was a full collection of manic panic. Charlie busted out laughing and turned to Wonka,''Thank you Wonka!''

''There's a lot of neat stuff on the internet, I thought you'd appreciate that...Now you can dye your hair even more...''

Mrs. Bucket let out a sigh of exasperation and Mr. Bucket shook his head.

Wonka said,''Go on!''

Charlie opened the next present and smiled. Wonka made him a box of handmade chocolates. Some were hearts and others were chocolate baby chicks that moved and chirped. Charlie thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

Wonka grinned,''I know how much you love Chocolate chicks...''

''Thank you, Wonka...'' Charlie said grinning.

''Two more presents...'' Wonka whispered.

Charlie opened another big one to see that Wonka had bought him an array of expensive suits and then he opened the last box. There was a custom made top hat in there. It matched Charlie's personality perfectly. Lined with silk and adorned with a purple and red band around the black material of the hat. Charlie grinned and put it on,''Thank you Wonka!''

''No problem Charlie! I just couldn't resist doing something that Mike could never live up to...'' Wonka said with a giant fake grin.

Charlie's jaw dropped slightly at Wonka's snide remark. Mike let out a sigh before handing Charlie three presents. In the first was the full collection of the Mighty Boosh, upon seeing this Charlie cheered and laughed loudly.

Mike smiled,''I know how much you love The Mighty Boosh babe...''

''What's that!?'' Wonka scrutinized.

''It's my favorite show!'' Charlie cheered grinning he giggled and kissed Mike's cheek. Wonka blinks awkwardly looking away. Charlie opens another box and screams. Everyone jumps in alarm. Charlie gawks at the Alice in Wonderland themed pocket watch that Mike bought him along with the Top Hat the hatter always wears with a card sitting on the brim of the hat,''Thank you Mikey!''

Mike whispered,''That's not all...look again...'' Charlie looked and saw a signed autograph from the Hatter himself. Charlie screamed and jumped about in glee before jumping into Mike's arms and assaulting his lips with his own. Wonka clicked his tongue in dismay as he watched the two.

Mrs. Bucket whistled,''My goodness... must be a big deal!''

Charlie then scurried to open the last present. Charlie squealed as he saw that it was a giant collage of Mike and Charlie's funniest messages, snap chats, selfies, and moments. Charlie began to cry,''Mikey...'' He buried his face into the other man's shoulder and gripped him tight.

Mrs. Bucket looked at the picture and smiled,''Awwww...an awful lot of colorful language... but cute nonetheless...'' She looked at how happy and content her son looked and grinned. He truly looked at peace.

Wonka, on the other hand, looked far from pleased. His legs were crossed and his expression dark and foreboding.

Charlie kissed Mike passionately, once he broke the kiss, Mike whispered,''I have more presents at the house...''

Wonka let out a scoff. Charlie then remembered his mentor,''Thank you Wonka.'' He gives Wonka a big hug. Wonka wraps his arms around him tightly. The two stay that way for a while.

Charlie feels Wonka's fingers dig into his shoulders. Charlie whispered,''Want to go outside and talk after this?''

Wonka pulled back looking curious,''Why?''

Charlie shook his head,''Nevermind...''

''If you two are done I want you to open our presents, Charlie!'' Mrs. Bucket said with her hands on her hips.

Charlie moved to open a flat present that his mom laid out for him. He ripped up the packaging. It was a rug that read: home sweet home.

Charlie gasped and his eyes filled with tears.

''A doormat for your new home...'' Mrs. Bucket said bitterly. Charlie gasped before throwing his arms around his mom's shoulders,''Thank you, mother!''

Charlie gasped when his father walked up to him with documents and keys. Charlie blinked a few times,''W-What?''

Mr. Bucket said,''You are now a proud owner of a Mercedes Benz and you have our permission to get married...''

''W-wh-what!?'' Charlie and Wonka exclaimed simultaneously. How did they get that money?

''Y-Ya can't be serious!'' Wonka exclaimed nervously.

''And yet we are...'' Mrs. Bucket said with a shrug.

Charlie let out a whine/sob and Mike chuckled hugging him close. After Charlie calmed down a little Mike says,''How about we get hitched in 6 months?''

''Yesssss!'' Charlie cheered grinning.

Wonka looked frozen in place, a total loss for words. His world had come to a complete halt actually, it was steadily falling apart. Charlie noticed that fake grin of his. His heart ached but he knew he had to live his life. He had to continue to grow as a person, he couldn't do that in this factory. He would still help out and come up with ideas but he also needed to live a life separate from chocolate.

Wonka blinked back a few tears as he watched the two embrace with a painfully fake smile.

Mrs. Bucket cleared her throat and said,''So...I've been curious...how did you two even become a couple?''

''Facebook.'' Charlie and Mike answered at the same time.

''I should have known...'' Mrs. Bucket said rolling her eyes,''Kids these days...''

Charlie chuckled,''I noticed that I received a friend request from someone with a very familiar name...we started texting every day out of habit and...he confessed...''

Mike blushed and hid his face in Charlie's shoulder. Mrs. Bucket chuckled,''I honestly cannot see that...Mike, how did you do it?''

Mike sighed,''I just said...I'm moving to England soon and need guidance on getting around the city and picking a place to stay...''

Charlie smiled and said,''And I knew that was Mike's special way of asking me to be his boyfriend...''

Mrs. Bucket looked confused,''What?''

''Well...'' Charlie snickered,''Mike talks in roundabout ways. When he says something mean he means something nice...and when he says something along the lines of I'm leaving America to live practically down the street from the factory...I got the hint...''

''You guys are weird...'' Mrs. Bucket said,''Why not say what you mean?''

''Well...I think Mike was leaving it open for me to refuse and not look stupid for being rejected...he could just play it off as though he simply wanted to move to England for the culture...clever...'' Charlie said winking at him.

''Shut up,'' Mike mumbled looking embarrassed.

''So you two never officially said anything about your relationship?'' Charlie's mom questioned.

''Um...'' Charlie blushed,''Um...well...when Mike asked me if I wanted to help him set up his bedroom set and test out his mattress...Um...I think that was the official will you be my boyfriend question...''

Mrs. Bucket looked scandalized along with Mr. Wonka.

Mr. Bucket hummed in thought,''I should try that line sometime...''

Mrs. Bucket looked at him sharply,''On who exactly?''

''Who else would I ask to help me with the mattress dear?''

''Eww!'' Charlie gagged and waved his parents off.

Mr. Wonka said,''What's the point of that? Has true romance truly died? What about a stroll in the park or flowers with notes attached to each describing everything you love about him? Or pulling him close to you while watching a sunset and asking him to be your one and only?''

''That's old-timey bullshit...''Mike scoffed. Charlie hit his shoulder. It was too late. Wonka was riled upas he walked up to Mike,''Your biggest problem is thinking that you know everything...you know that?''

''Ooooh! You look like you're ready to fight! Wanna go outside? We can take this outside Wonka...you've been trying me all day!'' Mike yelled at him.

''Stop it you two! Now is not the time!'' Charlie shouted.

Wonka held Charlie's left hand and Mike snatched his right.

''Let go of him, you weirdo!'' Mike yelled pulling Charlie closer to himself.

''You let go!'' Wonka hissed pulling Charlie close to him.

The two men snatched Charlie back and forth a few times before Mrs. Bucket shouted,''STOOOOOOOOOOP! STOP this instant! This is Charlie's special day and I don't want it completely ruined by this selfish nonsense! I understand! I understand that you're jealous Mr. Wonka and you feel threatened by Mike but there is anything you can do other than accept reality as it is and move on!''

Wonka looks as if he's stricken,''I-I'm not jealo-''

Mrs. Bucket continues ''You've had Charlie all to yourself for all of these years and Charlie has issues making friends just like you do, so for a while, you were Charlie's only friend and he was yours but things change Willy...You have to learn how to share!''

An awkward silence filled the room.

After a while Mike says,''Uuuh...okay?''

Willy pulls away from Charlie and says his goodbyes.

''You're not as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are...'' Mike mumbles.

''Mumbler.'' Wonka retorts stomping Mike's foot ''by mistake''.

Mike howls and reaches to punch Wonka. Charlie intercepts and pulls Mike back before another fight gets started.

Charlie started to think again. What can he do? What can he do to make things less awkward? Charlie started to wonder once again if he could be friends with Mike and Willy at the same time. Maybe he'd have to choose between them. He most likely has to. Charlie doesn't know how he's going to manage this it was starting to feel impossible. If he gets along with one, the other gets upset.

If only everyone involved could behave like normal civilized adults.

But when it comes to Wonka, Charlie feels like he may be asking for too much.

Mike pushes Charlie out of the way and clocks Wonka in the face. It takes Wonka a few seconds before he recovers. Wonka swiftly sweeps Mike off of his feet with a kick that nearly knocked Charlie over.

Charlie lets out a scream of frustration and leaves the house.

Wonka snarled at Mike as he goes after his boyfriend.

Wonka stayed behind. His mind was made. He tried being cordial. He tried being understanding and it all led to this. Wonka was tired of playing their way, he was tired of being nice and kind only for it to get thrown back into his face.

His plan had to begin now or never.

Instead of chasing after Charlie he locked the doors to his parent's house and pulled down the blinds.

His plan had to begin now or things would get too far out of hand.

He turns to Charlie's parents with a bone-chilling grin.

''Step one of my big plan is to get rid of the both of you. You two have always been a major pain in my backside. Now you only have two choices. You can play easy mode or hard mode. Either way Wonka is getting his way~'' Wonka sang happily.

Mr. Bucket nervously said,''U-Um...you're joking right Mr. Wonka?''

Wonka's chilling grin only got wider as he shakes his head. It was an eerie sight.

Mrs. Bucket asks,''You're not going to kill us are you?''

''Of course not!'' Mr. Wonka says looking shocked at her suggestion,''No I will not kill you, but I will eradicate you from...I don't want to say too much. Just know that you will be wiped clean...''

Mrs. Bucket kept looking at the kitchen knife on the counter.

''Hurt me and I'll hurt you.~'' Mr. Wonka sings doing a little jig.

''What are you planning to do to us Wonka?'' Mrs. Bucket demanded.

''I just want to play a game. I want to play MY game! Not yours! Your game was boring and you all were slowly but surely working to get rid of me...'' Mr. Wonka says softly.

Mrs. Bucket rolls her eyes,''What are you talking about?''

''MY game! MY rules! Now I know why I got rid of all those gosh darn workers. Nobody wanted to play my way. Now you all will play my game!'' Wonka exclaimed.

Mrs. Bucket's eyes shined as if she realized something,''Are you saying that nobody takes your best interests and needs into consideration so you're just going to force us to?''

''BINGO~ Haha! You're a feisty one! Too bad I don't like people like you in my game. You'll ruin my fun.'' Wonka says grinning.

''You can't force people to love you-'' Mrs. bucket was cut off by Wonka spraying her in the face with something he's never used on anyone. It was his latest invention.

''Nighty night haha!'' Wonka says giggling.

Mr. Bucket looked terrified,''C'mon Willy...you can't be serious...''

''And yet I am.'' Wonka sprays him in the face and he's out in seconds.

''Now it's time for plan B.'' Wonka says brandishing the keys to Charlie's old home. He exits and locks the door behind him.

He looks around for Mike and Charlie and sees them nowhere he smiles getting into his glass elevator. He presses a button that he hasn't used in years. He hadn't been outside since he went to visit his father with Charlie.

As he leaves the factory he can't help but sing a little tune over and over again:

''Who can take a sunrise  
Sprinkle it with dew  
Cover it with chocolate and a miracle or two~  
The Candy Man  
Oh, the Candy Man can  
The Candy Man can  
'Cause he mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good~''


	4. Chapter 4

Something felt off.

Something wasn't right.

Mike was currently between his legs making love to him. His movements were languid and loving. It felt good but Charlie was too distracted by his thoughts to actually be in the moment. Something felt off.

Mike kissed his cheek and quickened the pace.

It felt good, good enough to make his toes curl so he moaned Michael's name loudly and encouraged him to keep going.

Something was still off.

Mike kissed Charlie all over his face and Charlie could do nothing but giggle and moan beneath him. Charlie felt so very warm and safe beneath his lover. But even though Charlie felt safe he still felt as though something was off.

Charlie felt like he was being watched. Charlie sat up and peeked over Mike's shoulder.

He screamed digging his nails into Mike's shoulder in fear.

Mike looked over his shoulder and growled,''What the fuck are you doing here Wonka?'' Mike broke away from him.

Wonka simply sprayed Mike in the face with mist from a bottle and watched as the man fell unconscious. Charlie screamed and moved to check on Mike. Wonka had an alarming smile on his face,''Don't worry Charlie. We can be together now. Just you and me without any silly people to distract you. Won't it be fun? Just you and me in our world of candy.''

Charlie felt a chill go down his spine.

''Now be still for me Charlie, this won't hurt a bit.''

Charlie made to run away but was taken down by Wonka before he could even register the situation.

* * *

Charlie looked around the factory for Wonka. Something felt off and he didn't know why. He couldn't remember a single thing. To his surprise, he found Wonka in the chocolate room in a cheery mood. When Wonka looked up and saw him he grinned,''Hello Charlie! Nice of you to join me today!''

It was as if nothing ever happened. Everything was back to normal. Charlie let out a sigh of relief and joined Wonka in working on machines and refilling them Charlie watched in wonder as the man worked on the machines with grace and elegance that only comes from doing this for years. Wonka's intelligence never failed to amaze Charlie. He didn't even realize that he was getting starry-eyed until Wonka exclaimed,''What?'' He looked embarrassed and nervous.

Charlie quickly averted his eyes,''Nothing...''

''Do I have something on my face?'' Wonka asked rubbing his cheek.

''No. Just the way you work on the machines is amazing sir...'' Charlie said softly. He almost said you are amazing but squashed down his inner fanboy.

A cocky grin spread across Wonka's face,''I am amazing aren't I?'' He winked making Charlie blush and fidget. Was it just him or was Wonka flirting with him?

Charlie dismissed it with a shrug and turned to focus on churning the chocolate so it wouldn't clump up. If Charlie was honest, he was a little smitten with his mentor. He always dismissed it as nonsense. But he felt that his crush would disappear one of these years. One thing that really stopped Charlie from entertaining the idea of a relationship was the fact that Wonka was 30 years older than him. By the time that Charlie is 40, his lover would be nearing the 100s at least. The idea made his heartache. He hadn't realized that he had frozen up until Wonka shook his shoulder,'' Charlie!''

Charlie shook his head and continued stirring.

Wonka looked worriedly at him but none the less continued working. Charlie went back to stirring and grew bored after 10 minutes passed. He noticed that Wonka was steadily working at a station that reminded Charlie of a chemistry set. Thick glasses on his face. Charlie watched him in wonder...wondering what new thing Wonka was up to now. Wonka noticed him staring and looked at him nervously before going back to work.

Charlie noticed how uncomfortable Wonka looked so he did not question it. He moved on to check the other machines. He could feel Wonka's eyes on him from time to time but pretended to not be aware of it. Charlie grew tired of standing and moved to sit on a nearby stair. Wonka noticed and joined him with a sigh of relief.

They both enjoyed the silence. Charlie noticed Wonka wrapping an arm around him. He stiffened but let the action take place. He was curious as to what Wonka was playing at...

Charlie gasped when Wonka rubbed circles on Charlie's side with his thumb. Gently and teasingly. Charlie felt his face heat up and let out a shuddering breath. Even though he knew it was wrong he didn't want it to stop. Wonka's fingers were experienced. He felt Wonka grow bolder moving his fingers downward.

''Oh, Mr. Wonka!'' Charlie half moaned half gasped, standing up abruptly pretending he was shocked by the chocolate starting to boil over a little bit. He went and stirred the pot furiously.

You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. Charlie took deep breaths before moving to sit on the stair again.

There was a mischievous look in Wonka's eyes as he looked his heir up and down. Charlie gulped loudly before saying,''Soooo...''

''No need to fill the silence with small talk...I'm just enjoying your company...''

'Seems like your doing much more than that...' Charlie thought.

There was a loud 'ding!' in the distance.

''Oh, goody! Just in time! My special chocolates are ready!'' Wonka exclaimed going to get them. He sat back on the stair with a full tray,''Want one?''

Charlie shrugged,''Sure...''

As Charlie bit down he noticed Wonka looking at him eagerly. When Charlie hesitated to take another bite, Wonka encouraged him to, practically falling forward. Charlie rolled his eyes at his mentor's antics and finished up the piece of chocolate,''Mmmmm...'' Charlie moaned his moan more drawn out and erotic than he intended.

Wonka chuckled and ate a piece aswell. Without missing a beat Charlie picked up another chocolate and wolfed it down.

''Atta boy...''Wonka whispered getting another piece as well. By the third piece the tray was disregarded and Charlie was in his mentor's lap rocking his hips back and forth sensually. Wonka let out sighs and moans of encouragement. The two shared a greedy kiss. Wonka reached down and gripped Charlie's ass hard pushing him forward a little faster.

''Yeah...just like that Charlie...yes...'' Wonka whispered when Charlie ground down on him in quick circles.

His mentor's pants became painfully tight. Charlie reached down to rub it but he couldn't grasp it. He tried to unzip his mentor's pants but they wouldn't unfasten. Charlie couldn't even feel the zipper beneath his fingers.

Charlie started to grow frustrated as he couldn't seem to go past this point but he was so painfully hard that he needed relief.

''Charlie?'' his mentor says softly.

Charlie looked up at his mentor and saw that his mouth was not moving.

''Charlie?''

Charlie frowned, why was he hearing his mentor's voice? His mentor was not currently speaking!

* * *

''Charlie!'' said the voice louder.

Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin as he awoke.

''Earth to Charlie?'' Wonka says playfully.

Charlie could only blink. Has Wonka always looked eighteen or twenty years old? Did he always look this young and cute? Where was he right now?

''Um...how did I get here?'' Charlie asks looking around the room.

''We were working on my newest candies remember? I made them special just for Valentine's day! I know they'll sell really well.'' Willy says looking proud of himself.

''What kind of candies are they?'' Charlie asked tiredly.

Willy frowned and checked Charlie for a fever,''Are you okay Charlie? You fell asleep so suddenly...they are chocolate-covered strawberries your favorite remember? The special thing about them is that they invoke feelings of love and passion in the person that eats them. But the catch is the person that receives the chocolates has to already be somewhat attracted to the person that gave them. These chocolates just help to speed up the dating process you could say.''

''Oh.'' Is all that Charlie can say. He's thankful that his painful erection is going away.

''Yeah,'' Wonka says back awkwardly.

They sit there in silence for a little while.

''Are you excited about our wedding?'' Wonka asks cheerfully.

Charlie just could not place what was wrong with this situation. He knows that he is engaged...he remembers that much...but...something is off.

Charlie looks suspicious,''Who proposed to who? When are we getting married?''

Wonka looked around nervously,''I proposed to you...'' He points at Charlie's ring finger. ''And...whenever you feel like it! I want a private wedding. Don't you?''

Charlie looked down at his hand and gaped at how huge and expensive the ring was. There was no way anyone could miss that ring. It was the biggest ring Charlie had ever seen in his life. But something still didn't feel right.

''How old are you?'' Charlie asks.

''I'm eighteen silly. Can't you see?'' Wonka says giggling.

''Have you always been eighteen?'' Charlie asks.

''Now what kind of question is that? Have you always been seventeen? Can people change their ages?'' Wonka counters.

''You have a point there...Have we ever had sex before?'' Charlie asks.

All Wonka could do is squeak and blush.

Charlie cocks an eyebrow at him.

''Umm...um...no...s-s-se-se...ah! We have never done it!'' Wonka says nervously.

Charlie cocks an eyebrow at him,''I would never get engaged to someone without having sex with them first...''

Wonka pouts and says shakily,''So your answer is no to the ring?''

''No...I'm just confused,''Charlie says shaking his head.

''Well...um back to candy making!''

Wonka turns to get more supplies and Charlie can't help but admire Willy's pert ass in the dark grey slacks he's wearing. Charlie is mesmerized by the sway of Willy's hips. He licks his lips and is having a hard time believing that he's never slept with his fiance. He wanted nothing more than to pin Wonka against a wall and make him squirm and moan his name.

''Charlie?''

Wonka turns around and Charlie takes in his hips and thighs, before slowly looking upward and admiring the other man's chest and shoulders.

''Charlie?'' Wonka's voice sounds worried.

''Come sit on my lap,'' Charlie demands.

''Gee golly look at how pretty these gobstoppers turned out! I love how vibrant these colors are! So gosh darn exciting! Aren't these colors exciting?'' Willy asks grinning.

''Please? Come play with me...'' Charlie moans his voice husky.

''What!? Charlie, we need to be making chocolate...'' Wonka says shaking his head.

Charlie rolls his eyes and gets up to look at the gobstoppers. Charlie had to admit they were gorgeous, they didn't even look real. The shine on them was nearly blinding. But what was even more blinding was the skin on Wonka's neck. Charlie kept trying to get a bite while Wonka avoided him.

Willy says,''How about we work on my latest invention? They're my latest valentine's day chocolates!''

''You're starting on those mighty early...'' Charlie comments.

''I can't wait until the day of to release them silly!'' Willy says smiling.

Charlie eats a few of the chocolates and just feels...weird...as though...something's off...

He looks at Willy and suddenly he's looking prettier than normal.

Charlie had a hard time fighting back the urge to kiss him, lick him, suck him...

What was going on? What was in those chocolates.

''How are you feeling Charlie?'' Willy asks.

''Horny...unbelievably horny.'' Charlie moans out.

''Even more than before?'' Wonka asked dread in his voice.

''I feel...in love...I feel so much love! I love you, Willy...I never knew how very much until now...I love you so much! C'mon, give me a kiss...'' Charlie's words were leaving his mouth faster than he could stop them.

Willy's eyes were as wide as saucers. Willy simply stood there taking notes on Charlie's current state.

''I love you...'' Charlie says softly he stops Willy's frantic writing by taking his hand and kissing it,''You are the love of my life, Willy...''

Willy gasps and smiles.

It's a genuine smile. His whole face looks as though it's lit up. He tilts his head to the side and looks mighty proud of himself,''Who are you loyal to?''

''You Willy. Forever and always...'' Charlie says pulling Wonka into a hug. Wonka tenses up at the contact before melting into the hug.

Willy's face is as red as a tomato and he can't stop himself from shouting in joy,''Success! And what a lovely success is this! Don't you agree MY Charlie?''

Charlie nods in agreement and kisses Willy's neck. Willy giggles and snuggles the other man close.

''I love you, Willy,'' Charlie whispered.

Willy had to blink the tears from his eyes,''Finally.''

Charlie kisses the tears away and hugs him tightly. Wonka smiles and kisses him tentatively. After a short while, the kiss gets intense and Charlie lets his hands move lower and lower until he's squeezing Wonka's backside.

Wonka gasps and pushes the other man away.

Charlie growls,''You're acting like a virgin!''

Wonka flinches at Charlie's words and looks down at the ground in shame.

Charlie gasps,''You are a virgin aren't you?''

Wonka doesn't answer he just looks at the ground in order to avoid looking at Charlie.

Charlie gently says,''I'm sorry...I didn't know...I would have been...gentler...I didn't know someone as gorgeous as you could be a virgin!''

Wonka growled,''And what's so bad about that huh? Not everyone wants to be uncivilized and rut like pigs! It always seemed so gross to me! Like...ew...why would I want to have...s-s-se-se...''

''Sex.'' Charlie supplied,''You don't have to if you don't want to...just know that I always want to, so reach out to me at any time.''

''Why?'' Wonka asks.

''Because it feels good to me,'' Charlie says.

''Okay...'' Wonka says softly.

''Have you really never had sex? Not even foreplay? Not even masturbation?'' Charlie asked in shock.

Wonka hides his face in embarrassment. He says something but Charlie can't hear it through his fingers.

''What?''

''I said I don't want to talk about this.'' Wonka taking his hands from his face. He runs his hands through his hair and huffs looking to the side. Charlie could tell that this was a sore subject for him.

''I love you,'' Charlie says softly cuddling Wonka close.

''I love you too...'' Wonka says smiling again.

''I'm still horny...'' Charlie complains.

Wonka lets out an awkward laugh in response.

* * *

Charlie noticed something odd about his fiance. He acted weird every time Charlie touched him. Something was off and Charlie just couldn't place it. There was a yearning in his heart for Wonka along with someone else. Someone else that felt like a faint memory.

Brown eyes, long light brown hair, and a mischievous smirk filled his mind. Skulls, video games, metal, tv's, and freedom.

Charlie was currently in the middle of churning chocolate in the inventing room but couldn't help but space out. Who was this guy? He could have sworn that he's seen him somewhere before.

How did Charlie get here? What was his backstory? How did he and Wonka get engaged? Surely he'd remember something as grand as that. Who was this other man in his mind? Why did everything feel so weird?

''Charlie? Are you okay?'' He hears Wonka call out to him.

''I'm fine...just need to lay down.'' Charlie found Wonka's quarters without a problem. He took a shower and got into his nightclothes. He curled into Wonka's bed and fell asleep.

That night Charlie's dreams were confusing. The man kept popping up whispering,''Charlie...Charlie...I miss you, Charlie...''

There were other voices mixing in with his. The voices told him how loved he was. Voices that sounded very familiar. But he just couldn't place them. He was hit with feelings of nostalgia.

Charlie didn't know why but the one name that kept popping into his head was Mike. He saw the handsome man with brown eyes and long brown hair. The man looked gothic in nature. He seemed to be a bad boy but that didn't make Charlie any less interested in him.

Charlie felt arms wrap around him.

''I miss you, Charlie...''

''I miss you too Mike...''

Mike, that name was extremely familiar. That name brought warmth to Charlie's heart but he just couldn't remember why. He could now see Mike clearly in his dream. The problem was the background was completely blank. No clues surrounded him. Charlie had no idea who this person was and yet he felt as if he's known him for all of his life.

Mike.

Mike.

Mike.

''**MIKE!**'' Charlie shouted as he snapped awake.

Something next to him moved and it shook Charlie out of his post-sleep haze. Charlie looked over to see Wonka cross-armed and grinding his teeth. Something dark was shining in his eye. Wonka looked ready to kill.

''You okay babe?'' Charlie asked reaching out to him. When Charlie's hand lands on Wonka's shoulder the other man flinches and swipes his hand away. Wonka ''hmphs'' like a petulant child and gets up from the bed.

Charlie tries to reach out for him but he's already out of the door.

He slams the door shut so hard that it knocked one of the paintings from the wall. Charlie's left alone completely confused about what he may have done wrong.

* * *

Charlie spent the entire day to himself. Wonka was nowhere to be found. The factory has an eerie air to it. Occasionally Charlie sees the stray Oompa Loompa. They don't come out much or even interact with them much.

Every time Charlie sees them he gets a feeling of nostalgia.

Charlie felt very cold and anxious without Wonka around as a distraction from how lonely and huge the place was. It wasn't until later in the day that Wonka came into the room. His posture was stiff and there was an air of annoyance around him.

''Willy?'' Charlie says softly.

''What?'' Wonka snapped.

''Who's Mike?'' Charlie asks softly.

Wonka shrugs his shoulders,'' How should I know? Probably, someone, you saw on television sometime.''

''I...I...''Charlie grasps his heart,''I keep dreaming of him.''

Willy's eyes are as wide as dinner plates and Charlie could see his eyes darting around as though he is thinking frantically before he gains his composure,''Is that so?''

''He says he misses me...''

''Oh really now...'' Wonka says his voice shrill.

''There's something about him that makes me...miss him too...'' Charlie admits.

''Why would you say something like that to me!? Why would you talk about another man like that to me? Why would I care? I don't care! I don't care at all!'' Wonka barks leaving the room.

Charlie can do nothing but blink slowly. What just happened? He didn't mean to upset Willy he didn't know that it'd bother him that much. Now Charlie is thinking that Mike is not as fake as Willy wants him to believe.

Why get upset over someone from tv or some random guy that doesn't matter?

Wonka reappears with a piece of candy,''I am sorry for my outburst. Here have candy as reconciliation.''

Charlie is a little creeped out at how intensely Willy looks at him, Willy mimes as though he's eating the candy. Something about this felt like a setup but Charlie couldn't place why.

As soon as he ate the candy every suspicious thought left his mind along with thoughts of Mike. He smiles at Willy and gives him a big hug,''I love you, Willy...''

''Will you always love me, Charlie?'' Wonka whispers.

''Yes. Yes, I will.'' Charlie coos snuggling up to him.

''What about Mike?'' Wonka asks.

''Who's that?'' Charlie asked sounding confused.

''No one,'' Wonka answers snuggling Charlie close,''Who do you love the most?''

''You.'' Charlie answers.

''Only me?'' Wonka asks tilting his head.

''Only you. I love only you.'' Charlie murmurs.

''I love only you as well Charlie, you are my world. You are my everything and I will never lose you to anyone else again.'' Wonka purrs.

''Of course, you won't! I'm here to stay love.'' Charlie says grinning.

''We'll be the best chocolate making couple in the world. We can make even bigger and better inventions together huh Charlie?'' Wonka asks as if seeking assurance.

''Yes Willy, we are the best inventors of our time if not the best in the world. Together we are stronger than ever.'' Charlie answers.

''And you will never leave me?'' Wonka asks.

''Of course not, I am yours forever and always!'' Charlie exclaims,''It's just you and me against the world!''

''Yes...yes it is...'' Wonka grins,''Is there anyone else that matters to you?''

''No. Just you Wonka. Only you.'' Charlie answers grinning.

''Oh how delightful my love!'' Willy exclaims pulling Charlie in for a passionate kiss.

_Stay with me forever and always_

_Never leave me alone_

_I am nothing without you_

_I am nothing without you_

_I am nothing without you..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

I have been watching him from afar. A nervous wreck is he. Has he always been this jumpy and giggly? He seems more on edge than normal.

I feel on edge as well. I feel giddy most days...today I finally feel as though I'm coming down. There's so much that I want to do but Willy is so controlling. There's not much that he lets me do. I wonder why he's so controlling. I love him dearly. And I tell him so but he doesn't seem convinced.

I am feeling so much frustration build up in me. Nothing is ever enough. It feels as though we are worlds apart from one another. It doesn't help that I want release but he won't grant me that either. I'm overwhelmed by his picky and meticulous nature. We still haven't had sex but that's okay I guess...I am trying to be patient. Maybe we could make love if he could just stop fidgetting with machines for a single second. Some days his work ethic gets frustrating.

It was almost like he was trying to hide or avoid something.

But Willy could never lie to me, could he? Willy could never hide something from me. I just know it.

I'm currently in one of his many inventing rooms and I'm watching him climb up a seemingly never-ending ladder that reaches upward past the ceiling. He's really going for it. I've always wondered what was up there. He's never let me climb that ladder. It looks as though it leads to nowhere the ladder looks as though it stops at the ceiling but Willy has passed through the ceiling. I wonder if it is an optical illusion. Willy has so very many optical illusions all throughout this factory that it makes my head spin.

This place truly is magical.

Suddenly I am struck with a thought...

''How did I get here?'' I whisper out loud,''Where are my parents? Who are my parents?''

None of this made sense just like the ladder that seemingly leads to nowhere. Whenever I bring the topic up Wonka goes completely dark and changes the subject. Has my boyfriend always been so emotionally constipated?

For some reason, I remember Willy having different mannerisms. There's a part of me that feels like that wasn't Willy at all...it was someone else. My thoughts are so jumbled up and I struggle to sort them or make any sense of them.

I can't accurately put my feelings into words.

Why don't I have any other friends? Willy seems to be the only other person in my life. I don't remember having other people in my life.

I hear something break above me,''Are you, okay honey!?''

''Y-Yes Starshine! I'm fine.'' Willy yells in response.

Starshine.

I love that nickname. It's such a unique nickname. He wakes me up every morning with,''Good Morning Starshine! The earth says hello.'' And I love it! I adore it. He looks so happy when he says that to me.

I love all of the things he calls me and I love his happy and bubbly personality, I just wish that he was more emotionally honest and wasn't so closed off whenever he gets uncomfortable.

* * *

Me and Willy share a big and extravagant bed, I love how lush it is. Anyway, I am currently in said bed naked. I like the feeling of the sheets against my skin.

I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm currently trying to get myself off before Willy comes barging in. He's currently busing himself around the factory and I'm hoping that he'll keep doing that for a little while longer. I'm having a little trouble with it because I would prefer a certain chocolatier in bed with me.

It still feels good though. I close my eyes and imagine what Willy would be like in bed. Shy? Puritanical? Devious? Wild? Perverted?

I imagine Willy as a devious pervert that revels in my pleasure. He talks dirty, he digs his nails into my skin. He swears. That's my favorite, something about Willy swearing makes me rock hard. I imagine him losing control. The idea of my control freak of a fiance losing it drives me wild. I stroke myself faster,''Oh Willy...Willy!''

I lose myself in the fantasy. My hips lift on their own volition.

''Charlie!?'' Willy squeaks at the door and I sigh feeling something akin to anger in my gut.

Willy looks horrified but he doesn't look innocent or uninterested. He looks nervous he simply stands there and looks at my hand. He's frowning and I'm scared that I deeply offended him by doing this.

Willy sighs,''Oh Charlie...I've been so hard on you...I would prefer that we wait until marriage you see...You are not alone in your lust. I want you just as badly as you want me...''

''Why don't we just get married right now?'' I suggest with my dick still in my hand.

Willy cheers,''Oh how lovely! What a lovely idea! C'mon get decent! I'll be in front of the Chocolate waterfall, my love! This is going to be beautiful and amazing and astounding!''

I sigh irritated that my lust has yet to be quenched.

Willy leaves the room in a flurry of laughter.

I take a cold shower and put on my best suit. I'm nervous. Something doesn't feel right about this. I know that I am meant to be married soon but I just can't shake the feeling that this is not the way that I wanted this to be.

My nervousness increases as I make my way to the glass elevator. On the ride down I feel my stomach drop and I feel a sense of dread.

When I reach the main chocolate room I see that Willy has made a trail of flowers for me to follow. I follow them and they lead me to him and an Oompa Loompa that's dressed like a pastor. It looked as though all of the Oompa Loompa's had gathered around the entire area. I didn't realize how many lived in the factory with us hundreds of them filled the room.

And then they break out into song:

_Charlie, Charlie the apple of my eye_

_I see no reason why I can't be with my Charlie._

_Charlie Charlie, my lovely lovely groom _

_You alleviate the gloom that plagues my heart_

My jaw drops and I look at Willy, he's standing near a wedding arch dressed all in white which looks strange on him. He's not wearing a top hat, he's wearing a veil that is not covering his face but instead is pulled back. He looks feminine and pure. There's a gentle innocence to his features.

I am shocked by the intense lyrics. I'm not used to Willy being so open and vulnerable. Willy cringes a little when he notices that I know he wrote these lyrics. He nervously looks away from me and chooses to look at the ground.

_Charlie, you mean everything to me_

_Charlie, you are like a dream_

_I never thought that I would love again_

_but then you became my friend _

_and my heart let you in_

I'm shocked by his honesty and how much he loves me. I walk up to stand in front of the arch with him. I get a strange urge to test if the arch is made of candy. I lean over and lick it.

It is.

Willy giggles. He looks less nervous now,''Oh how I love you.'' I hear him murmur into his shoulder. He's so bashful.

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you_

_Please stay and never leave my dear Charlie_

_Forever and always be mine_

The song ends and I have no idea what to say. The wedding was done the same way as any other wedding. We even signed papers at the end. Papers the signified our now legal marriage. Willy looked so joyful and full of life as he wrapped his arms around me. I pull him into a kiss.

He struggles to keep up and get into the groove of things. He's very jittery and distant. I have no idea how we're going to have sex if kissing makes him act this way.

''Are you ready?'' I ask referring to the sex that I really want to have.

''I don't know...'' Willy mumbles,''It just seems so gross...''

''You've never done it before?'' I ask.

He shakes his head no.

''Have you ever kissed someone other than me?'' I ask.

He nods his head yes.

''Have you ever masturbated?'' I ask.

He blushes a bright red and looks away from me.

''It's no different than touching yourself,'' I say softly.

''Yes it is. You're rutting against each other and getting all sweaty and sticky...ew...'' Willy mumbles.

''Do you like touching yourself? Does it feel good?'' I ask.

Willy squeaks, squirm uncomfortably, and looks away shyly.

''What does that mean Willy?'' I ask.

''These questions make me feel weird. Yes, I have done it...yes I enjoy it. I'm just scared. I'm scared of not being good enough...'' Willy says his voice getting higher as he spoke.

''It's okay Willy. You won't disappoint me. Think of it as our playtime. We get to play and have fun with each other. There's nothing bad about that especially since we're married now.'' I say reassuringly.

* * *

We get to the bedroom and I strip out of my shirt. Willy looks as though he's locked in place so I help him with his shirt.

After a while, he warms up a little bit and initiates a kiss for the first time and I melt into it. He's trembling a little bit and I try to soothe him.

The more things heat up, the more Willy pulls away from me and cringes.

He won't stop cringing and it makes me feel so unwanted. Finally I give up and leave the room.

Willy chases after me,''Charlie! Did I disappoint you!? I'm sorry for being such a disappointment!''

''You're not a disappointment...I just...maybe we should just take it slow...no sex tonight.'' I say trying to hide my frustration.

Willy gets a look of determination in his eyes,''No! No! I can do this! I can do better than him! I can make you happier than he can! I can have sex no problem!''

''Him?'' I ask confused. Who is he talking about?

''Nothing! I just talk weirdly sometimes!'' Willy exclaims,''Anyway! I can have sex! It's fine!''

We re-enter the room and I watch in silence as he takes off all of his clothes with determination and stands before me unabashedly. The sight makes all of my blood go south. He EVEN TOOK OFF HIS GLOVES! That's a new one! I get annoyed that he sleeps with gloves on, it is so irritating. He goes to the side drawer and gets what I assume to be lube.

Willy gets on the bed and then stops moving, he's naked but I can't see what I want to see because his legs are closed so tightly,''Turn away.''

I sigh and do as he says.

After a little while, he commands me to turn around again and I'm taken off guard by him pouncing on me.

''Woah! Woah! Woah! Don't you want to warm up first?'' I ask.

''I just did while your back was facing me.'' He says nervously, his voice was shaking and his eyes looked unsure.

Before I could say anything else Willy sits slowly on my hardness.

But, that's not the part that shocks me.

It's his relentless bouncing.

He makes a face as he adjusts to my girth. He wiggles a little bit and makes a few faces as he attempts to figure out what he's feeling. t's not long before he start bouncing on me enthusiastically, he slowly but surely starts to grin gleefully and exclaims,''Oh? Oh. Oh...OH! YES!''

All I can do is lay there as Willy rocks my world,''Willy you don't have to be so rough!''

''I'm having fun haha!'' Willy exclaims. His eyes were shining with eagerness he was experimentally grinding on me and his breathing was labored and filled with excitement.

He adjusted to a different angle and it was so perfect I could hardly keep myself from moaning.

''That's it!'' We both ended up shouting.

He quickens his pace a little and I can only watch in awe as my beautiful husband rode me.

He dug his fingers in my chest as he bounced,''So good! So good! Tell me I'm good Charlie!''

''You are good Willy, so good, so amazing,'' I say watching him ride my cock.

''Am I good Daddy!? Tell me I'm good?'' Willy growls.

Daddy?

Daddy...?

I don't know how I feel about this kink...

''You're good Willy. You're good! Ouch! You're about to rip my tit off!'' I yell, Willy stops digging his nails into me but doesn't stop riding me.

''So good! Sooo good! I'm gonna climax! Please touch me!'' Willy whines.

I do what he requests, I stroke him off until he's a screaming mess above me.

''OOOOOOH! I THINK I SEE ANOTHER DIMENSION!'' Willy screams.

I like this side of Willy, he should let go more often.

Willy's orgasm pushes me over the edge and I sink into it with a sigh.

After a few moments Willy's head snaps up and he says,''AGAIN!''

His hair is going in every direction and he's eyes look wild and full of excitement. I've truly never seen this side of him before. What happened to the refined, sexphobic, aristocrat with full control over his emotions?

''I need time to breathe Willy,'' I whisper.

Willy pouts like a petulant child. I try my best to ignore how childish he's being. And focus on regaining my breath.

''Did you mean to call me daddy?'' I ask.

Willy pulls a face and looks at me as though I'm crazy,''I didn't call you Daddy...''

I almost facepalmed. So it's one of THOSE situations.

I remember a lot about Willy. I remember his quirks, I remember some of his childhood, I remember his pining for me. It's as though my mind is fuzzy though. I remember that he has moments where he forgets his actual age and becomes trapped in his childhood. I remember his mental illness and how it affects him. But I can't remember my life before Willy...that's so strange...I had to have had a life before meeting him!

''Have I ever been with anyone else? It feels as though I have...'' I say out loud.

Willy looks at me like I'm crazy again,''Uh, no. You have only ever been with me.''

''So I've never been outside?'' I ask.

Wonka's eyes light up,''Speaking of outside! I want to go to the amusement park! That will be so fun for the both of us now won't it?''

''I guess- But I don't think I was a virgin before this moment so...''

''Of coarse not. We just had sex.''

''No I mean I don't think I was a virgin before being with you...'' I say.

Willy glares at me a darkness is in his eyes that tells me that I better drop this subject right this second.

I ignore it.

''Seriously-''

''I want to play some more!'' Wonka exclaims leaning onto me.

I give up trying to learn about my past and let Wonka take over in whatever way he wants to.

* * *

Ever since last night he just won't stop. I woke up moaning and grasping at the sheets. Willy was busy sucking me. I nearly screamed. He was eagerly bobbing his head and stroking me off at the same time. I didn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed.

He's so handsy now and won't stop rubbing up against me. His gloved hands either rest on my back, my bottom, or my stomach. He absent-mindedly rubs my belly through my shirt. Sometimes he just puts his hands underneath it. He's even started to take his gloves off so that he can feel me better.

I've created a monster!

''Mmm Charlie! Charlie! Please?'' Wonka whined.

He was currently bent over his desk fully clothed. I don't even know how we got into this situation.

''Willy...don't you have paperwork to do?'' I ask softly, I'm still sore from Willy using me like a pogo stick all night.

''Please?'' Willy whines. I succumb to the pressure and pleasured him once more. After that Willy throws back on his clothes in a frenzy and says,''Now I know what all the fuss was about. I'd ride you all day if I could.''

''Please don't!'' I croak.

''What's wrong?'' Wonka asks stroking my face.

''If you ride me anymore my dick is going to fall off Willy,'' I whine.

Be careful what you wish for I guess.

''Hoshposh Charlie, your penis will stay attached. If it does fall off I've got some really good glue in my office.'' Wonka says smiling.

I scoff and say,''I really want to go outside...''

''But you have so much work to do inside...'' Wonka argues.

''But I'm always working!'' I argue

''No going outside. We're going to the amusement park next week. Hold out until then.'' Wonka says softly.

''I want friends you know? What's so bad about going out-''

''I really must get going, I'm making special marshmallows for Valentine's day. Also, If I were you I wouldn't try to sneak out of here, there are far too many wires, traps, and other surprises for anyone that decides to just up and leave without my permission or for anyone that tries to get in.'' Wonka says with a threatening smile.

Something's off.

Willy turns away from me and walks towards the door.

''Hey, Willy!'' I call out.

Wonka slowly turns his head in my direction,''Yes Starshine?''

''Do you have any friends?'' I ask.

''Yes of course! The Oompa Loompas are my friends!'' He says with that fake grin.

''I mean actual friends,'' I reply.

Wonka's demeanor darkened. His eyes were now covered by the brim of his hat,''You're full of questions today...May I ask why?''

''I don't know about my childhood or anything and the only person I know is you! That's weird. I want to know of my life before I met you.'' I say honestly.

''You have no childhood. I made you. You don't have any of those things.'' Wonka says his voice dark.

He's hiding something...

I pretend to agree with him and he leaves.

Something's not right.

I have a feeling that Willy is constantly lying to me. I know that I can't change the way that he is. But, there are many things that I feel are off about him.

The first problem is that Wily told me that he created me. As though we exist in some Frankenstein universe where people can be created from scratch, I know that Willy is an amazing chocolate genius but how in the hell could he create me!?

Another thing that is bothering me...I don't remember what it is. I'm annoyed that I can't remember something that feels so important. It feels as though it's a crucial piece of information.

Another thing that's bothering me is the booby traps laid around the factory. What's up with that? Why is he so dead set on keeping me locked up in this factory? What if he kidnapped me? I hate that so much of my memory is missing. I feel like I'm a captive...but there's a part of me that doesn't want to fight or leave. There's a part of me that really does love Willy. I do want to make this marriage work. I just want to know about my past...is that too much to ask?


End file.
